Not applicable.
1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a rotation cup, and more particularly to a rotation cup having a base, a cup body securely received in the base and two sleeves rotatably received between the base and the cup body. Each of the sleeves are provided with patterns such that when the sleeves are rotated independently, rotation of different patterns clockwise or counterclockwise will increase the attraction of the cup.
2. Description of Related Art
A conventional cup usually has only one layer of cup body and the pattern on the outer surface of the cup body is pretty dull. To improve the fun of using the cup, a rotation cup is thus introduced into the market. The rotation cup has a hollow and transparent outer wall and a inner wall rotatably received in the outer wall. Thus, when the cup of this kind is in use, the inner wall will rotate because of the moving and shaking of the cup, which does improve the fun of using the cup. However, the rotation of the inner wall is not regularly and the pattern on the surface of the inner wall can not maintain its attraction to the user due to its simple design.
Therefore, it is an objective of the invention to provide an improved rotation cup to mitigate and obviate the aforementioned problems.
It is the primary objective of the invention to provide an improved rotation cup. The rotation cup has a base, a cup body and two sleeves rotatably received between the base and the cup body. The outer surface of the cup body is made of a transparent material and each of the sleeves have its own unique pattern on its surface. Therefore, when the sleeves are rotated, clockwise or counterclockwise of the patterns will cause different effect, which really increases the fun of using the cup and is able to maintain its attraction to the user.